100 Theme List
Italic-Drawn Bold-Inked Strike-Completed. 1. Meet Your Master - Nine Inch Nails 2. Howl - Florence + The Machine 3. Pain - Three Days Grace 4. Omen - The Prodigy 5. Disturbia - Rihanna 6. Monster - Skillet 7. Traumst Du - Oomph! 8. Ready To Go - Panic! At The Disco 9. Fairytale - Alexander Rybak 10. Always - Saliva 11. Utopia - Within Temptation 12. Justice in Murder - Coheed and Cambria 13. Human - The Killers 14. Welcome Home - Coheed and Cambria (HELL YEAH) 15. Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars 16. Brich Aus - Oomph! 17. Toxic - A Static Lullaby 18. Into the Void - Nine Inch Nails 19. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W - My Chemical Romance 20. The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang (Oh I hate myself now) 21. What I've Done - Linkin Park (Hey Spencer's song showed up) 22. I'm Impressed - They Might Be Giants 23. Blood On My Hands - The Used 24. You Spin Me Round - Marilyn Manson 25. Burn Burn - Nico Vega 26. Parasite - How to Destory Angels 27. Bad Apple - Touhou 28. Malchik Gay - t.A.T.u 29. Smack My Bitch Up - The Prodigy 30. Gods on Fire - Korpiklaani 31. Amaranth - Nightwish 32. Burn Your Eyes - Oomph! 33. Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin 34. Sandmann - Oomph! 35. Wake Up - Coheed and Cambria (THIS SONG IS SO CUTE SNSDNJLNSD YAY) 36. Monochrome no Kiss - SID 37. Creep - Radiohead 38. Teardrop - Massive Attack 39. A Hope In Hell - Glamour Of the Kill 40. Oracles on the Delphi Express - The Dear Hunter 41. Crazy Bitch - Buck Cherry 42. The River of Styx - I Am Ghost 43. Legend of the Black Shawarma - Infected Mushroom 44. The Fine Art of Killing Yourself - Terrorfakt 45. Sandpaper Kisses - Martina Topley 46. Becoming Insane - Infected Mushroom 47. Bliss - Muse 48. Mother Superior - Coheed and Cambria 49. Ruiner - Nine Inch Nails 50. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah) 51. Everywhere I Go - Hollywood Undead 52. Falling Down - Atreyu 53. Save me - Shinedown 54. Prisoner - Jeffree Star 55. Drumming Song - Florencer + The Machine 56. Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambart 57. Closer - Nine Inch Nails (Now what am I going to do for this one?) 58. Golden I - Mindless Self Indulgence 59. The Running Free - Coheed and Cambria 60. Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand 61. Never Wanted To Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence 63. Search and Destroy - 30 Seconds To Mars 64. Starstrukk - 3OH!3 65. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring 66. Labyrinth - Oomph! 67. Evening Wear - Mindless Self Indulgence 68. Viva la Vida - Coldplay 69. Who's Your Daddy - Benny Benassi (OH FFFF-) 70. Sleepyhead - Passion Pit 71. Wreath of Barbs - Wumpscut 72. 19Sai - Suga Shikao 73. Until the End - Breaking Benjamin 74. Heros - Shinedown 75. Insanity - Vocaloid (Kaito and Miku) 76. Evolution - Korn 77. Numb - Linkin Park 78. Angels - Within Temptaion 79. I Want You - Teddyloid 80. Blue - Vocaloid (Kaito) 81. Ladies and Gentlemen - Saliva 82. Stirb Nitch Vor Mir - Rammstein 83. Float On - Modest Mouse 84. Hit the Floor - Bullet For My Valentine 85. Cosmic Love - Florance + The Machine 86. Trick and Treat - Vocaloid (Rin and Len) 87. On It - Mindless Self Indulgence 88. Gimme More - Machinae Supremacy 89. Bleeding is a Luxury - Atreyu 90. I Need a Doctor - Eminem (Don't like this guy's music but this song is amazing) 91. Nearly Witched - Panic! At the Disco 92. Ghost n Stuff - Deadmau5. 93. Prettty Handsome Awkward - The Used 94. Gothkiller - Eisbrecher 95. When The Lights Go Out - Oingo Boingo 96. Undisclosed Desire - Muse 97. Get It Up - Mindless Self Indulgence (NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THIS ONE?!) 98. BitCrushe - Vocaloid (Miku and Teto) 99. Imitation Black - Vocaloid (Gakupo, Kaito, and Len) 100. Pearl of the Stars - Coheed and Cambria.